21st Century (Betaverse)
The '''21st Century '''is the first century of the 3rd millennium, beginning on January 1st, 2001 and ending on January 1st, 2101. Events 2018 *ESPNOnline, an ESPN Streaming Service launches. *The James Webb Space Telescope is launched. *Implementation of General Data Protection Regulation. *Impeachment of Donald Trump. *NASA's Solar Probe Plus orbits the Sun. *Two space tourists fly around the Moon, the first time humans have gone beyond low-Earth orbit since 1972. *Israel releases classified information regarding the first 20 years of its existence. *NASA's InSight launched to Mars. *2018 WInter Olympics opens in Pyeongchang, South Korea. *BepiColombo spacecraft launched to Mercury. *Polish US Missile Defense Complex begins operation. *2018 FIFA World Cup opens in Russia. 2019 *DisneyNet, a streaming service revolving around Disney launches. *The United Kingdom officially withdrawns from the European Union. *Google acquires SoundCloud. 2020 *Launch of the Euclid spaceprobe *2020 Summer Olympics opens in Tokyo, Japan. *Launch of Super Nintendo World in Osaka, Japan *2020 World Expo opens in Dubai, UAE. *Liberia becomes first African nation to completely halt deforestation in return for aid; Norway pays the country $150 Million. *Mars2020 lands on Mars. 2021 *US Senator John McCain succumbs to Glioblastoma, dying at the age of 85. *Fox sells the rights of Percy Jackson to Disney for $200 Million. *India conducts its first human spaceflight. *Costa Rica has become carbon-neutral and has banned non-reusable plastic bags. *ESA's ExoMars rover makes landing on Mars. 2022 *Former President George HW Bush dies at the age of 98. *Germany phases out its last nuclear power plants. *The launch of ESA's Jupiter Icy Moon Explorer. *2022 Winter Olympics opens in Beijing, PRC. *2022 FIFA Cup opens in Qatar. *SpaceX sends the first manned spaceflight to Mars. 2023 *Former President Jimmy Carter dies at the age of 101. *Kanal Instanbul is built. *The super sewer of London finishes construction. *OSIRIS-REx returns from the Asteroid Bennu. 2024 *2024 Summer Olympic opens in Paris, France. *Britain's Lunar Mission One lands on the Moon. *MarsOne establishes the first human establishment on Mars. *SpaceX launches the Interplanetary Transport System to Mars. 2025 *FAA's NextGen is implemented. *Giant Magellan Telescope is completed. *Square Kilometre Array is completed. *The US Navy's CVN-80 is commissioned. *Japan's Shimizu Corp. begins construction of an underwater city. *World Population reaches 8 Billion. *First domestic 3D Printer released. 2027 *Former President Donald Trump dies at the age of 81. *The autopsy report for Elvis Presley is unsealed. *FBI archived records of MLK, Jr. is made available to the public. *The second Gotthard road tunnel, in Switzerland, is completed. 2028 *The Bangladesh Earthquake of 2028 occurs, causing US$ Billion in damage and approximately 22,000 deaths. It was marked 8.4 on the Richer Scale *Completion of the Fehmarn Belt Fixed Link. 2029 *New Horizons leaves the solar system. 2030 *First quantum computer developed. *China's Christian population surpasses the US. *Masdar City is completed. *Commercial drones in American airspace reach 30,000. *Robots have replaced a fifth of the total US Army. 2033 *On the weeking morning of March 5th, 2033, the Great Hayward Earthquake occurs, causing US$ Billion in damage and 351 deaths. It was marked 6.9 on the Richter Scale. *Completion of the final phase of the UK's HS2 rail link. 2034 *Last of Switzerland's nuclear power plants have been phased out. *ESA's Laster Interferometer Space Antenna is launched. 2035 *Diesel cars are banned in the UK. 2036 *Former President Bill Clinton dies at the age of 89. 2037 *The Royal Archives releases documents relating to Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon's wishes for the British monarchy to stay in case of Nazi occupation. *The FUSE space telescope burns up in the atmosphere. *Diesel cars are banned in France. 2038 *Former First Lady Hillary Clinton dies at the age of 91. *The last World War 2 veteran dies at the age of 111. 2040 *Former President Mike Pence dies at the age of 81. *The Antarctic Treaty goes under review. *The last of Japanese Nuclear Power Plants are shut down. *The Northeast Corridor high-speed rail route is completed. 2041 *Trans-European Transport Network (TEN-T) is completed. *The completion of , a railroad connecting Moscow and New York. 2042 *The Nickelodeon Time Capsule is opened. 2043 *The Slovenian nuclear power planet is phased out. 2045 *Completion of a maglev route connecting Tokyo and Osaka. 2047 *Works published between 1978 and 2002 entered public domain in the US. 2050 *World population reaches 9.7 Billion *US Population reaches 400 Million. 2051 *First uses of cloning to help maintain population are seen in Japan. 2060 *The UK's total population reaches 90 Million. 2065 *Former President Barack Obama dies at the age of 104. 2070 *Islam surpasses Christianity as the world's largest religion. 2075 *Ozone layer has fully recovered. Developments Society *Most clothing becomes less and less aligned with a specific gender. *More acceptance of the LGBTQ community. *People become more accepting of their bodies. Less body shaming. **Death of fad diets. Health/Medicine *Death of the anti-vaccine movement **As well as the bankruptcy of Autism Speaks in 2031. *Creation of the artificial womb, which are used to hold clones, premies, and aborted babies. *Rise of artificial skin. *Growth of replacement body parts and heart muscle via stem cells. *Creation of the Universal Flu Vaccine *Reversible hearing loss, and Alzheimer's. *Use of nanobots/nanotechnology in the body to fight diseases and edit cells. *Widespread use of bionic eyes, ears, arms, and legs. *Average life expectancy in first world countries reaches 125. Housing *More eco-friendly (solar/wind power, built-in recycling) *Modular *More space saving techniques, smaller houses *Domestic Robots *Stilt houses, house boats, and floating houses *Domestic 3D Printers *Interactive television (AR, VR, MR) *Massive parts - Walls, Roof (Cheaper, Stronger) *Smart houses, home automation *Anti-Earthquake Beds - When ground shakes enough, it drops the person sleeping and their mattress into a sealed box with needed supplies such as food and water *Portable Apartments Transportation Planes *Resurgence of supersonic planes, rise of hypersonic. *Interchangeable cabins *Solar powered flights *Planes are larger - being wider, taller, and longer *Self-flying Cars/Trucks *More eco-friendly *Flying *Rise of self-driving cars/trucks **40% of known cars still have human drivers Motorcycles *Flying *More eco-friendly Trains *Popularization of Maglevs *Self-driving *Hyperloop *Bullet trains **Rail network connecting San Fransisco, Sacramento, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, and San Diego. Buses *More eco-friendly *Flying *Popularization of Elevator Buses in cities *Self-driving Ships *Run themselves *Require less maintenance *Lighter *Self-driving Other *Hoverboards (replaces the skateboard) *Jetpacks Category:Betaverse